


Созвездие Большого Пса

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: У Такаши слишком светлая улыбка. Глядя на него, сложно даже подумать о том, что этот парень так и не встретил своего соулмейта. Ещё сложнее представить, что он умрёт на днях.
Relationships: (past) Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Созвездие Большого Пса

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8410316)

Такаши Широгане — оптимист, вообще-то. Дождь для него повод заняться домашними делами, сломавшийся холодильник означает, что и так уже надо было купить новый, да и стакан у него всегда наполовину полон. Яркости розовых очков, через которые он смотрит на мир, позавидует кукла Барби, и таких людей либо обожают, либо ненавидят. Такаши Широгане повезло — его обожают. Или же он настолько оптимист, насколько идиот, и, может, видит хорошее, но не очевидное.  
Или он попросту лжец.

На самом деле Такаши Широгане — до идиотизма оптимистичный лжец. И больше всех он лжёт себе.

Он врёт себе, когда начинает встречаться с Адамом. Они не соулмейты — ни разу нет — но блики линз Такаши объявляет тем самым блеском глаз, а холодные ладони объясняет вечными сквозняками в квартире. Адам, в отличие от него, реалист, только и он попадает под влияние этой радужной веры в лучшее. Его хватает на пару месяцев. Адаму двадцать четыре, и у него нет времени притворяться и дальше.  
В отличие от него, у Такаши остаётся неделя.

Сообщать о расставании Мэтту не стоит. Друг он отличный, честное слово, но не нужно его волновать. Такаши… _даст ему знать_ , если всё пойдёт плохо. А пока у него есть целых семь дней на то, чтобы встретить своего соулмейта. Не такая уж невыполнимая задача.

— Правда, Космо? — спрашивает он у своего пса, почёсывая того за ухом. Космо с ним не согласен, кажется. Не согласен, и всё равно прикрывает светящиеся серебром глаза, расслабляясь под ладонью.

***

У Такаши слишком светлая улыбка. Глядя на него, сложно даже подумать о том, что этот парень так и не встретил своего соулмейта. Ещё сложнее представить, что он умрёт на днях.

Если бы Такаши был менее самоуверен и более умён, то обратился бы в центр помощи. Если бы он был умнее всего чуточку — сразу начал бы с чего-то вроде баров, а не высматривал бы своего соулмейта из окна квартиры. Если бы он был достаточно умным, то сейчас сидел бы дома в обнимку со своей парой, смотрел бы сериалы на Нэтфликсе, заедая их острыми начос, и был бы самым счастливым человеком в радиусе Солнечной системы. Но Такаши Широгане есть Такаши Широгане, и, пожалуй, характеристику «идиот» стоит поставить во главенство. Потому что увидь Мэтт, чем Такаши сейчас занимается, сгорел бы со стыда и вернул все лего-наборы, которые получал от него на дни рождения, после чего ушёл бы в монастырь.  
Хорошо, что Мэтт этого не видит.

— Здравствуйте! — бросается Такаши к очередному парню, который, судя по всему, направлялся в уборную. — Будете моим мужем?

Парень давится воздухом, смуглое лицо кажется бледным, и его улыбку совершенно точно можно расценить, как нервную, но Такаши принимает её за хороший знак.

— Но мы ведь даже не знакомы? — говорит единственную здравую мысль за вечер парень. Эта мысль растворяется в джазовом переборе, так и не достигнув адресата в полной мере.

— Я Такаши. Можно Широ.

— К-Кёртис. А?..

— Это Космо, он славный, — рука сама по себе ложится на мягкую макушку, почёсывает между ушами, и Широ будто бы не замечает угрожающего рычания в сторону потенциального будущего мужа.

— Ты держишь дома волка?!

— Космо не волк, он просто… очень большая собака. — В ответ на это Космо клацает зубами, отчего Кёртис икает. — Вы подружитесь.

Не подружатся. Весь вид Космо говорит, что нет, да и не то чтобы Кёртис рвётся сейчас же переезжать к Широ, но сам Широ предпочитает игнорировать звоночки.  
Как и ощутимое покусывание лодыжки.

— …он тебя ест.

— Неправда, он так играет, — Широ смеётся, будто действительно в это верит. — Значит?..

Кёртис к этому моменту успевает сделать несколько шагов в сторону. Отвлекись Широ ещё на пару секунд, тот успел бы убежать, постарался бы забыть об этом… инциденте и скорее всего не вспомнил бы об этом уже через неделю.  
Следующее мгновение всё рушит.  
Хватать людей за руки неприлично, Широ знает, но у него больше нет времени на любезности. О своём решении он жалеет сразу же. Ладони Кёртиса холодные. Такие же, как у Адама.  
Может, виновата погода? На улице февраль, как-никак, Широ просто замёрз, и…

— Мы не соулмейты. — В голосе Кёртиса слышно облегчение. — Прости, эм. Широ.

— Может, ещё раз?

Широ сжимает чужую руку сильнее, полагая, что та самая искра не проснулась, и если подержать подольше, то всё получится. Он держит ладонь Кёртиса непозволительно долго, прекрасно понимая, что он не тот, и что-то внутри надламывается вместо того, чтобы разгореться.  
Надламывается и затухает, забирая с собой улыбку Широ.

— Ошибся, такое бывает, — проявляет участие Кёртис после того, как всё же высвобождает свою руку из пальцев Широ. — Встретишь ещё свою половинку. Сколько тебе?

— Двадцать четыре. Мой двадцать пятый день рождения завтра.

Ему не нужно сочувствие или жалость. Ему нужно выпить, и Кёртис молча ведёт его к барной стойке, чтобы заказать стаканчик крепкого виски за свой счёт.

— Как так вышло?

В ответ Широ пожимает плечами. Наверное, он был слишком наивен. Верил, что оно само как-нибудь сложится. Полагался на судьбу и совсем не ожидал, что когда решит взять её в свои руки, окажется, что рука у него одна, да и та не ведущая.  
И вот теперь он здесь, на пороге двадцатипятилетия, и у него нет никого, кроме собаки.

— Космо замечательный, — продолжает Широ, чувствуя, как тот улёгся возле ног. — Он меня спас. Мы в поход отправились, с друзьями, я вышел ночью из палатки и заблудился. А потом на меня напали волки. Сейчас звучит смешно, знаю, но тогда было страшно. — Кёртис почему-то не смеётся, напротив — бледнеет сильнее и чуть отстраняется — но Широ слишком увлечён рассказом, чтобы заметить. — Тогда и появился Космо. Разогнал их, и даже довёл меня до лагеря. Его самого ранили, и я решил забрать его с собой. С тех пор он живёт у меня. Каждый день боюсь, что объявятся его настоящие хозяева. В любом случае, эти люди безответственные — как можно было потерять такого умного пса?

— Это волк, — вкрадчиво говорит Кёртис, — самый настоящий.

— И ты туда же! Сначала Мэтт, потом Адам… Космо не волк. Вот, смотри, — Широ демонстративно тянет к Космо руку, и тот ластится к пальцам, позволяя им зарыться в густую шерсть, а после и почесать себя у подбородка. — Видишь? Волки так делают?

— То, что ты нацепил на него ошейник, не делает… — он замолкает на полуслове, видимо, понимая, что это бесполезно, и заказывает ещё один виски, уже себе.

— Мне не за себя обидно, знаешь, — перед глазами всё расплывается от собирающихся слёз. — Мой соулмейт. Мой день рождения уже завтра, а мы ведь так и не прикоснулись друг к другу, так что… Он ведь погибнет. Из-за того, что я его не нашёл. Из-за того, что я даже не особо-то пытался. Моя безответственность стоит двух жизней, понимаешь?

— Почему ты винишь себя?

Этот голос отличается от голоса Кёртиса, к которому Широ успел привыкнуть. От этого голоса по спине пробегают мурашки, он звучит как мягкий треск разгорающейся внутри искры, и почему-то страшно поднять голову. Широ, идиот, конечно, но вовсе не трус.  
Он поднимает и видит _сверхновую_.

Парень рядом с ним совсем не похож на Кёртиса. Джинсовая куртка ему велика, высокий ворот закрывает шею, густые чёрные волосы в ужасном беспорядке, белую щёку рассекает розовый шрам, и этот парень — самое красивое, что Широ видел в своей недолгой жизни. Он не может пошевелиться, зачарованный, даже дышать забывает, кажется, растворяясь в глазах, отражающих необъятный космос. Они _светятся_. Искрятся серебром так ярко, что сомнений быть не может. Не может, но Широ слишком потрясён, чтобы принять это.

— Прости?

— Ты постоянно говоришь, что это твоя вина, но ведь твой соулмейт тоже должен был искать тебя, разве нет? Так что он тоже виноват. — Парень смотрит на свои руки и прячет их в рукава джинсовки. — Не взваливай всё на себя.

Это правильно. Парень правильно всё говорит, только Широ не то чтобы в состоянии думать. Он смотрит на острые скулы, на очерченный подбородок, запоминает длину ресниц и впитывает в себя всё, что может охватить в нём взглядом. Каждую родинку, каждый изгиб, каждый крохотный шрам.  
 _Совершенный._

— Договорились? — спрашивает парень, и Широ кивает, не зная, насчёт чего они вообще договаривались.

— Х-хорошо.

— Так-то лучше.

Теперь парень улыбается. Украдкой, всего лишь приподнимает уголки губ. Всего лишь улыбка, и Широ готов отдать ему и сердце, и руку, если потребуется. На этот раз не для того, чтобы выжить — он хотел бы быть с ним _по-настоящему_. Провести с ним всю жизнь. Долгую и счастливую, а не тот день, который ему остался, если он не встретит своего соулмейта.  
Может ли быть, что…

— Как он выглядел? — раздаётся слишком громко из-за спины. Пока Широ тонул в чужих глазах, в баре, похоже, набирал обороты скандал.

— Я-я не знаю. Он голый совсем был, я постеснялся его рассматривать, знаете ли, — недовольно ворчит усатый мужчина, завёрнутый в скатерть. — И рявкнул главное так, как в этих ваших Терминаторах. Разве что не рычал, сволочь.

Широ оборачивается обратно к своему прекрасному незнакомцу, но того здесь будто и не было. Стул рядом пустой, на стойке нет ничего, что мог бы забыть тот парень.  
А еще рядом нет Космо.

— Космо! — выкрикивает Широ, стараясь не вкладывать в голос всё свалившееся отчаяние.

Боги к нему благосклонны. Они любят идиотов, как многие говорят. Наверное, только поэтому Космо возвращается к нему: тычется влажным носом в ладони, виляет хвостом, и Широ, поддавшись, опускается к нему на корточки. Позволяет закинуть передние лапы на свои плечи, обнимает его, вжимается лицом в густую шерсть, чтобы не расплакаться от нахлынувшего облегчения.

— Кошмар! Сначала голые извращенцы, теперь волки! Что у вас за заведение такое?! — практически переходит на визг усач в скатерти.

— Космо — не волк, — зло бросает Широ и подхватывает свою собаку на руки. — Пойдём домой.

У него ещё остались незаконченные дела.

***

До полуночи остаётся всего несколько часов, но у Широ почти всё готово.  
В квартире прибрано, из холодильника выброшены все скоропортящиеся продукты, у Космо есть вода и корм. Для Мэтта Широ оставляет лего-набор, который уже не успеет подарить, голосовое сообщение о своей смерти, которое будет отправлено в полдень — Мэтт та ещё соня — и записку-завещание. В ней Широ просит позаботиться о Космо. У родителей Мэтта большой загородный дом, сестра Мэтта — Пидж — обожает животных, и Космо там будет здорово. Широ надеется, что будет.

Он надевает классический костюм-тройку, подумав, оставляет под запиской деньги на похороны, и, не разуваясь, залезает на кровать. Умирать не так страшно, почему-то. Ему всё ещё жаль своего соулмейта, но после разговора с парнем в баре у Широ поменялось отношение к происходящему.

— Сам виноват, — говорит он в пустоту, продолжая попытки как следует уложить руки на груди, — не я один тут должен был стараться.

Космо запрыгивает на постель. В любой другой день Широ согнал бы его, надеясь научить манерам, после нескольких попыток всё равно позволив бы лечь рядом. Сегодня Широ даже не пытается. 

— Прости, приятель.

Руки Широ наконец-то находят своё место — на холке Космо. От этого только больнее. Хочется сказать ему что-то успокаивающее, но Широ не может. Голос надламывается, из глаз текут слёзы. Ему совсем не хочется умирать. Не хочется оставлять Космо кому-либо, и Широ плачет, обнимая его. Космо скулит, лижет лицо, и он выглядит таким виноватым, будто в очередной раз уронил горшок с уродливой геранью, которую Широ всё никак не мог выкинуть.

— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо будет. Правда. Мне надо просто… немного поспать, договорились? — успокаивает он не то Космо, не то себя.

Космо в очередной раз несогласен. И он в очередной раз прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь под ладонью.  
В _последний_ раз.

***

Свет заливает комнату: тянется широкими полосами до кухни, расползается бесформенными бликами на телевизоре и паре фоторамок. За окном слышно чириканье вернувшихся в город птиц, едва различимое за грохотом проезжающих мимо машин. Под боком тепло, даже жарко. Рядом спит вчерашний красавчик в джинсовке, с той лишь разницей, что джинсовки на нём нет. Раз уж на то пошло, на нём _вообще ничего нет_ , кроме ярко-красного ошейника. Будто по привычке Широ зарывается пальцами в волосы. Парень, будто тоже по привычке, льнёт ближе: трётся щекой о его плечо, закидывает на Широ конечности и очень забавно дёргает носом, так и не открыв глаз.

Минутку.

Это вряд ли Рай. Рай, по мнению Широ, должен выглядеть приличнее, чем его квартирка, да и со своим послужным списком он вряд ли бы туда попал. Для Ада здесь слишком чисто и светло, никаких грешников в котлах и других ужасов, о которых писали в книжках. Не то чтобы Широ был специалистом, но всё же.

Приходится постараться, чтобы достать со столика телефон и не разбудить при этом таинственного парня (а ещё перестать на него пялиться). Экран услужливо показывает дату и время: первое марта, без пяти минут двенадцать. Выглядит логично. За исключением одной детали: Широ должен был умереть. Угаснуть вместе с искрой в груди — если пафосно, или валяться трупом в модных шмотках, если по-простому.  
Ему двадцать пять, он не касался своего соулмейта и не понимает, какого хрена вообще происходит.

Парень ёрзает на месте, а Широ от неожиданности роняет телефон себе на лицо. Громкий «шлёп» и следующее за ним ругательство приводят к тому, что незнакомец приподнимается на локтях и протирает глаза, просыпаясь. В больших чёрных зрачках, почти затопивших радужку, можно увидеть своё отражение, но Широ видит в них сияющие звёзды. Его глаза _светятся_. Сверкают серебром так ярко, что стоило бы отвести взгляд. Широ смотрит. Как и в прошлый раз забывает дышать и делает вдох только тогда, когда парень осторожно касается пальцами груди.  
Тёплые.  
 _Его руки тёплые_.

Немыслимо, невозможно, не—

— Эм, привет? — говорит парень, отстраняясь, и почему-то втягивает голову в плечи. Будь у него уши, как у собаки, наверняка сейчас были бы прижаты к макушке. Мысль кажется забавной.

— Привет, — отвечает Широ, прочистив горло. Теперь он может видеть не только лицо, а посмотреть действительно есть на что. _Какой пресс, боже_.

— Одежда. — Незнакомец откашливается. На впалых щёках красные пятна, и даже они кажутся Широ восхитительными. — Мне нужна. Наверное. Неловко как-то.

— О.

Когда Широ будет думать об этом позже, то решит, что повёл себя как придурок. Что нужно было дать ему спальные штаны или хотя бы шорты. Сейчас же Широ стаскивает с себя пиджак и заботливо набрасывает его на обнажённые плечи, едва не падая при этом с кровати. Несмотря на это, парень кивает в благодарность, придерживает лацканы длинными пальцами. На его шее по-прежнему ошейник, в ямочке между ключицами лежит круглый золотой жетон с выгравированной буквой «К». Контраст красного ремешка и чёрной ткани со светлой кожей потрясающий — Широ не может перестать пялиться. Его должно смущать, что ниже пояса незнакомец по-прежнему голый, однако он привык как-то даже.

Они сидят так какое-то время, молча разглядывая друг друга. Точнее, парень прячет взгляд, а Широ разве что не пожирает его глазами, боясь прикоснуться. Боится, что тепло ему померещилось, что этот парень — плод его воображения, и всё это не по-настоящему.

— В общем, вот, — наконец-то нарушает тишину незнакомец.

— Ага, — невпопад кивает Широ. — А ты кто?

— Ты издеваешься?

Они оба вздрагивают и поворачивают головы к двери.

— Нет, ну вы посмотрите. — У Мэтта взъерошены волосы, и он щурится, пока протирает запотевшие очки краем футболки, которую надел задом наперёд. Когда он надевает очки обратно, его глаза распахиваются слишком сильно. — Нет, _вы посмотрите_! Широ, что за тупые шутки?

— Шутки?

— Шутки, потому что ты жив и, насколько я могу судить по вот этому вот, прости Господи, очень даже здоров. О, «Звезда смерти» лимитированной коллекции, с принцессой Леей!

Если бы Широ чувствовал атмосферу, то заметил бы, каких усилий Мэтту стоит игнорировать присутствие в комнате незнакомого полуголого парня. Сам парень, похоже, обладает чутьём получше, поскольку догадывается обернуть бёдра простынью. 

— Так… Познакомишь нас хоть, может? — всё же решается он, видимо, смирившись.

Такаши Широгане, помимо прочих качеств, очень честный. Поэтому совершенно честно сообщает, что понятия не имеет, кто этот прекрасный (очаровательный, восхитительный, неземной) юноша.

— Ты сам позволил мне остаться! — возмущается парень, чем окончательно сбивает Широ с толку. Не мог же он притащить домой такого красавчика и забыть об этом?

— Широ, не говори мне, что притащил его домой и забыл об этом?

Поборов желание поправить Мэтта, Широ качает головой и снова переводит взгляд на незнакомца. Тот выглядит несчастным, отчаявшимся, таким потерянным. Хочется укутать его в плед, всучить в руки кружку горячего шоколада и обнять крепко-крепко. Вместо этого Широ сидит неподвижно, сжимает пальцами ткань брюк у коленей и боится дышать громче обычного. Он идиот, невообразимый идиот, и прямо сейчас он упускает что-то важное.  
Его так и не осеняет. Зато, кажется, осеняет парня.

— Вот это, — указывает тот пальцем на ошейник, — не узнаёшь?

Узнаёт. Конечно узнаёт, с самого начала узнаёт, но для одного утра случилось слишком много потрясений, и Широ катастрофически не может связать всё в единую картину.

— Это ошейник Космо, — медленно проговаривает он вслух, хмурясь. — Зачем ты его надел? И где сам Космо?

Космо нет ни на кровати, ни под ней, ни на кухне, которую хорошо видно из комнаты. Большой пушистый хвост не мелькает в проёме, мягкий нос не тычется в запястье. Есть только незнакомый парень, который почему-то прикрывает лицо рукой.

— …ты правда так и не понял?

Озарение сходит на него ярким светом, переместившимся на светлое лицо, ничуть не испорченное шрамом, и отразившимся блеском от жетона ошейника.  
Он был прав. Был прав всё это время, пусть и не отдавал себе отчёт.  
Космо — не волк.

— Так ты, типа… оборотень? – Тот кивает. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Как я должен был это сделать? «Привет, знаю, ты захотел взять домой собаку, но тут вышла накладочка, не против, если иногда я буду превращаться в человека»?

— Да хоть в инопланетянина! Это неважно, если…

— …если у тебя уже есть свой человек.

Широ захлопывает рот. Адам и Космо не очень-то ладили, и… Боже, какой же он придурок. Если бы он только знал.

— Знаешь, мне всё равно, — продолжает парень, вскидывая голову. — Меня устраивало быть собакой, если так я мог быть с тобой рядом. Поэтому я и не сказал. И не сказал бы, но когда ты начал говорить обо мне с тем странным парнем в баре… В общем, я рад, что спас тебя.

На мгновение Широ кажется, что у него останавливается сердце. Искра в груди горит белым пламенем, греет руки, которые с трудом удаётся удерживать на месте, отражается светом в глазах, таком же ярком, какой он видит в глазах напротив. 

— Из-за меня ты получил этот шрам. — Ладонь будто сама по себе накрывает красную полосу на щеке. Широ осознаёт это слишком поздно, чтобы остановиться, и ощущение чужого тепла потрясает его в очередной раз.

— Неважно, — парень улыбается, — я спас бы тебя снова. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Он протягивает Широ руки, и тот бережно берёт их в свои. Обводит большим пальцем костяшки, касается выпирающей косточки на запястье, и от накатившего счастья щиплет глаза. 

— Простите, что прерываю этот трогательный момент, но мне хотелось бы прояснить некоторые моменты, — Мэтт кашляет, привлекая внимание, и они оба нехотя оборачиваются к нему, не расцепляя рук. — То есть, Адам никогда не был твоим соулмейтом?

— Нет.

— Но у тебя светились глаза, и я был уверен… Получается, это из-за того, что рядом был Космо?

— Теперь, когда ты об этом сказал, звучит логично. Наверное, так.

— Эм, раз мы начали об этом, — перебивает их Космо, — меня не «Космо» зовут. Я Кит. Так что, если можно…

— Кит, — повторяет Широ эхом, — Кит. Красивое имя. И идёт тебе гораздо больше.

— Спасибо. Ты угадал с первой буквой, — Кит хихикает, легонько щёлкая пальцами по жетону, и Широ уверен, что до сих пор не слышал ничего прекраснее этого смеха. — К «Космо» я даже привык, но, наверное, это было бы как-то…

— Неловко.

— Точно.

— Ребят, я всё ещё здесь, спасибо? — Мэтт машет рукой, и Широ с трудом отводит взгляд от Кита. — Теперь ты. Оборотень, серьёзно?

— Полукровка. Ну, моя мама — оборотень, а отец — человек. Но я не бросаюсь на людей в полнолуние или что-то такое, просто, эм… я могу становиться волком тогда, когда мне нужно. 

— О, так ты, типа, анимаг? — воодушевляется Мэтт. 

— Ани-кто?

— Я мог догадаться, что ты не знаком с поп-культурой, так что проехали. Теперь к главному: выходит, вы двое — соулмейты?

— Выходит, что так. — Широ вновь смотрит на Кита. На его выразительный профиль, на то, как солнце золотит взъерошенные чёрные волосы, и сердце щемит от наполняющей нежности. Такое нельзя ни с чем спутать, нельзя игнорировать, и Широ не понимает, как не догадался раньше.

— Я мало об этом знаю, — подхватывает Кит, — у нас такого не случалось. Но, то, что я сейчас чувствую… Думаю, да.

— Ох, детка.

Отпустить руку Кита Широ позволяет себе только для того, чтобы убрать упавшую на его лицо прядь. Пиджак всё же соскальзывает, оголяя плечи, которые хочется покрыть поцелуями. Кит вздрагивает, и жетон на ошейнике отражает новый блик. Теперь, когда всё выяснилось, ошейник стоит бы снять, но то, как он смотрится на Ките, не особо торопит к действию.

— Эй, нет, стоп-стоп-стоп, я не закончил, и хотя бы подождите, пока я уйду, — Мэтт демонстративно прикрывает глаза рукой. — Итак, ещё раз: никто тут не умирает?

— Нет, — отвечают они в один голос, и почему-то их обоих это очень смешит.

— Класс, тогда всем чао, я тут, очевидно, больше не нужен. С ума сойти, бойфренд моего лучшего друга — хренов анимаг. Мне никто не поверит.

Когда Мэтт закрывает дверь, Кит забирается к Широ на колени. В процессе с него падает ещё и простынь, но никого из них это не расстраивает.

— Прости, — шепчет Кит, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Широ, — я должен был сказать тебе раньше.

— Не извиняйся, — вторит Широ, невесомо поглаживая обнажённую спину, — это я должен был догадаться.

— Никто на твоём месте не догадался бы, думаю.

— Это уже неважно. 

Звёзды в лиловых глазах сияют ярче прежнего, и Широ кажется, что он уже не будет счастливее. Он готов изменить своё мнение, когда Кит тянется к его губам для поцелуя.

— Нет, знаете что? О, боже, — Мэтт выставляет перед собой ладонь, прикрывая ей голого Кита, — до этого я ещё сомневался, но теперь точно забираю это в качестве моральной компенсации. — Он пересекает комнату быстрым шагом, чтобы забрать со столика лего-набор, и так же быстро возвращается к двери, но прежде, чем выйти, бросает через плечо: — Широ, а почему ты вообще ещё одет?

Когда они отсчитают минуту и убедятся в том, что Мэтт точно ушёл, Широ найдёт его замечание донельзя правильным.  
Ещё позже они выяснят, что Киту очень идут футболки Широ.   
А вечер они проведут в обнимку на диване, смотря сериалы на Нэтфликсе и заедая их острыми начос.


End file.
